The field of this invention relates to stanchions and more particularly for a stanchion with a locating for a structure in a fixed position spaced from a supporting surface.
At times, there is a need to locate a given structure in a fixed position relative to a supporting surface and also to facilitate adjusting movement of that structure to then be fixed in a particular position. A typical structure would be a colored screen that could be used as a background in conjunction with photography or motion pictures. Screens are to be maneuvered and when located in a particular position, it is desired to fix that screen in that position.
In the past, stanchions have been provided to achieve the fixing in position of screens and also to facilitate the adjusting movement of the screen to a particular position. However, the stanchions of the past have provided only two degrees of movement which is movement in a horizontal plane and movement within a vertical plane. At times, it is desirable to locate the screen in other than a precisely vertical position, in other words assuming a tilting position from the vertical. Known stanchions within the prior art have not permitted such tilting movement.
Also, most such stanchions of the prior art included a universal joint which had two adjusting knobs with one knob to be loosened to permit movement of the screen in the horizontal plane and that knob is then tightened once the desired horizontal position was obtained. Then, the screen is moved within the vertical plane and a second knob is then tightened once the desired vertical position has been obtained. It is common to locate a screen at a desired horizontal position, then fix that position, and then locate that screen in the desired vertical position, and then fix that position. Most often it is necessary to then go back and readjust the horizontal position and refix that position and then go back and readjust the vertical position and refix that position. Small adjustments may be difficult which require relocating of the entire stand. Further handle adjustments may then be necessary. In the field of photography, and motion pictures, all of this adjustment uses up valuable time and is quite costly.
It would be desirable to utilize a single knob which would permit simultaneous movement in both the horizontal and vertical positions and once a desired position is obtained, that knob is tightened thereby fixing in position the supported screen in both the horizontal and vertical planes.